Forgotten
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Santana has been having a bad day. She failed a test, was punished by her coach for something that wasn't her fault, and to top it off, Rachel, for the past week has been hounding her with questions. But whe she finally snaps at the girl, she finds why Rachel has been acting the way she has, and now she has to fix it before she loses Rachel forever. Pezberry Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, howdy hey, good to see you guys again! I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I decided to share it with you! Welcome to chapter one of this two-shot I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Glee, or the characters, plain and simple. Copy Rights and all. So please enjoy**

* * *

Santana had been having a very terrible Friday. First she failed a major test in Pre-calculus, then after that class period, some loser accidently spilled her orange slushie on Santana's cheerio uniform, so when Coach pulled out one of her unexpected uniform inspections and saw Santana's ruined uniform, she made her do fifteen campus runs, thirty snakes on the track and twenty five suicides. And all that happened in the first three periods of the day!

Next, she tripped over a random text book on the ground and hit her knee on the ground. There was so much bad stuff going on Santana wondered if people were unleashing the whole Karma experience on her. But the absolute worst thing that she had dealt with was Rachel's constant hounding and questioning. Don't get the Latina wrong, she loved Rachel, they had been dating to close to five months now, but this particular week, she was pressing on Santana's nerves. She was not having a good day and Rachel was not helping in any way at all.

"Hey S, how is it going" a familiar voice asked as she approached the partially livid Latina, who was currently at her locker grumbling angrily at the world. But when she hears her blonde friend approach her, she didn't even bother calming down; she just spun around glared harshly at her.

"Oh just dandy Q, how's your day going" Santana hissed with venomous sarcasm. Quinn glared lightly at her,

"Hey you need to calm down, I'm sure you've been having a rough day, but don't take it out on me, tone it down" Quinn said.

"Oh bite me Blondie, I don't need you to tell me to calm down, I just want this day to turn around and end" Santana growled. Quinn was about to say something, but then Brittany came hopping up in her usual bright and joyful demeanor.

"Hi Q, hey S, how is your day going" Brittany asked smiling. Brittany unfortunately hadn't been aware of the Latina's day other than the whole Sue punishment. Santana didn't want to yell at Brittany, so she took the deepest breath and slowly let it go before speaking.

"Hey B, today totally sucks, and I just want to go home" Santana sighed.

"Oh don't worry Sanny, I'm sure your day will get better soon, after all today is special" Brittany said knowingly.

"Brittany" Quinn said, the blonde looked at her and shook her head, sending her a telepathic message, which Brittany quickly got,

"Oh that's right, well I have to go, Rachel needed me to help her with. . ." Brittany started, but Quinn have her that look again and Brittany quickly changed her sentence to,

"I have to go pee" Brittany said before quickly walking away. Santana was confused at the scene that had just unfolded, but she was too mad to care at the moment.

"Actually I have to go too, Rachel said she wanted to talk about our Literature project" Quinn said before turning to leave.

"Oh and San, if I were you, I'd cut the bad attitude, I don't want you snapping at the wrong people" Quinn warned before leaving. Santana snorted in annoyance before closing her locker. She yelped in pain as the locker door came into collision into her hand, she had forgotten that certain appendage was in her locker. She then began to swear up and down as she slammed the locker shut and stomped off to the nurse's office. Today was just not her day.

* * *

Around that time Rachel was happily humming a little song as she walked the halls. She was looking for Santana, since she hadn't seen her all day which was unusual, seeing as they should've been spending this today together. She suddenly saw Quinn walking her way and she sped up to talk to her.

"Oh Quinn, if I could have a word with you" Rachel called when Quinn was within hearing range. Quinn smiled in acknowledgement when Rachel finally made up to the slightly taller girl.

"Hey Rachel whats up" Quinn asked.

"Oh I've been working on my special project for Santana, speaking of, have you seen her, I have one more question for her" Rachel said while glancing around a bit.

"Yeah I just saw her, but she's been having a bad day, so snix is having a field day" Quinn said, making Rachel frown.

"Oh, well the question I have for her is rather important" Rachel started to say, but Quinn interrupted her by putting a hand up.

"Look, I know why you need to ask her this, being as Brittany and myself have helped you with this project of yours, but trust me when I say that now is not the time, wait until glee, then ask her, that way she won't snap at you" Quinn said.

"Very well I'll wait, but I at least want to see if she's okay" Rachel urged.

"Check on her at lunch, it's the next time you see her right" Quinn asked.

"It is, then we have the rest of day with each other" Rachel smiled.

"Cool, now come on, the bell is gonna ring soon, and I know how much you enjoy being punctual" Quinn smirked as she pushed Rachel slightly in a playful manner, causing the smaller girl to laugh.

"That is true, well I'll see you later, bye Quinn" Rachel smiled as she waved goodbye before hurrying off to class. Quinn copied the motion before walking to the class a few paces down. She just prayed that Santana wouldn't snap at her tiny girlfriend, especially not today.

* * *

It was finally time for lunch and Rachel was excited. She was finally able to see Santana, and check up on her. She had wanted to give the girl a small surprise before the big one in Glee.

"I hope her day is going better, I heard she had gone to the nurse" Rachel said to herself as she walked into the cafeteria. But just as she was about five meters from the door she saw Santana. But she didn't note her rigid posture or tightened fists.

"Oh San, I was hoping to see you, I heard your day hasn't been the best, so I came to cheer you up" Rachel said as she came within Santana's hearing range. The brunette said nothing at first, and Rachel thought that Santana hadn't heard her.

"Santana, did you hear me" Rachel asked a bit more concerned than before. Again no answer, so when she was close enough she gently touched Santana's shoulder, only to have her spin around harshly and say,

"Don't touch me" she snapped causing the smaller of the two to recoil.

"Oh I apologize, did I touch an injured part of you" Rachel asked worriedly now.

"No, just don't touch me right now" her voice wasn't as loud but it still held its bite from before. Rachel was a little disheartened at the tone Santana was using on her, but Rachel remembered what Quinn said about how terrible her girlfriend's day was going, so she wouldn't reprimand Santana about her tone, at least not now. Instead she was going to present Santana her gift in the hopes of lightening her mood.

"Oh well I understand, but I wanted to ask you one more thing," Rachel said with her mega watt smile. She knew that Quinn had told her to wait, but she thought that is would help with Santana's foul mood. But boy she was in for a surprise. Santana just blew up.

"OH MY GOD RACHEL WILL YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE QUESTIONS" Santana yelled. Rachel jumped back as the Latina's eyes burned through her with anger.

"W-What" Rachel stammered, but Santana wouldn't let her talk.

"ALL WEEK ITS BEEN, OH SANNY WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS, OH SAN WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT, I'M SICK OF IT" Santana continued to yell. Rachel was at a loss for words and she didn't have any way to defend herself, and she felt a warm liquid began to rise in her eyes.

"B-But" Rachel tried to say again, but again Santana wouldn't let her get a word it.

"I'VE BEEN HAVING THE WORST DAY EVER AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING ONE BIT, ALL I WANT IS TO GO HOME AND FORGET THIS DAY EVER HAPPENED BUT YOU JUST WON'T SHUT UP, WHY HAVE YOU BEEN HOUNDING ME THIS WEEK, WHAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU JUST HAD TO BOTHER ME WITH YOUR STUPID, POINTLESS, QUESTIONS" Santana shouted, breathing heavily from all the air she had just used. By now Rachel was practically blinded by the welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Santana had forgotten what today was. Well if she wanted to know why, then Rachel would tell her why.

"A-Anniversary "Rachel choked, immediately Santana's rage had instantly lessened.

"What" Santana asked less harshly than before, Rachel wiped her eyes as she spoke again.

"T-Today's our five month anniversary" Rachel sniffed as the tears poured down her face. Her heart was wrenching and her chest constricting as she cried in front of the shocked Latina. Today was their five month anniversary, then her heart sank in realization. It was today, and Santana had forgotten.

"R-Rae, I-I didn't know" Santana said with a now softer tone. This only made the sobbing diva cry harder.

"You wanna know why I asked all those questions, it was see if I could get an idea on what to get you for our anniversary, I spent all week with Quinn and Brittany planning this day out, but since you want to forget it so badly-" Rachel stopped momentarily to catch her ragged breath before continuing,

"W-Well, here, take the stupid present, I hope you like it, good bye Santana" Rachel shouted with a pained tone as she pulled out a small adorably wrapped bag and threw it at the now quiet Latina and ran away crying loudly. Santana stared dumbly after the already long gone girl before turning her gaze to the present that was now lying on the floor at her feet. She knelt down and picked it up. She felt that it wasn't heavy but it did have a certain weight to it. Carefully with gentle shaking fingers, she carefully opened the package and gasped at the content inside.

There was a little white velvet box inside. With a burning curiosity, she opened it and found a necklace inside. There wasn't a gem in the center like a normal necklace would, but what she did find, was a little picture of Rachel and herself on their first date. They had gone to the Lima fair and took a picture in front of the Ferris wheel. Rachel was wearing a cute yellow sun dress with a matching sun hat with a cone of vegan ice cream in one hand and Santana's hand in her other. Santana was wearing some jean shorts and a simple purple tank top with her hair in a curled side ponytail and a stuffed purple panda that Rachel won for her, in her only free hand. They had someone take the picture for them. And it was Santana's absolute favorite. Suddenly a small blue note fell from the top of the necklace box and Santana unfolded it and read the words.

_To my beloved Santana,_

_I know things between us didn't start so great, but I'm glad we mended our past and got together._

_You were always a light in my life and, though it seems too soon to say now, I truly hope you will be light in _

_my life forever, but until we get that far, here's a small gift from me to you. Happy five month anniversary,_

_Sincerely,_

_Your little star_

_P.s, I forgot to mention that this is only a small part of your gift, the rest I will give you in Glee_

At the end of the letter Santana was in tears. She absolutely loved the gift, and she had gone and forgotten one of the most important days in history to her. She walked to a locker and slid down slowly before crying loudly. And after a good ive minutes, she wiped her eyes as she came to a decision. She had to fix this. Rachel was the most important person to her and she wouldn't let her get away. But she was gonna need help. She had messed up majorly.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts or feelings on this? I hope you liked it; leave a review and I'll you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Forgotten, I saw all of your reviews, and I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far. To be honest Drama is a bit of a challenge to me, so I really applied myself to this. So here we go!**

**I don't Glee or the characters, again it's a Copy Rights thing, please enjoy.**

* * *

It wasn't until after sixth period did Santana find out Rachel bailed from school early. And it wasn't until a few moments after that for Quinn and Brittany to walk up to her and start yelling at Santana for what she had done. It was two against one and Santana obviously lost. But she begged for their help to make Rachel forgive her somehow. Surprisingly, it was Brittany who was reluctant to help her best friend while Quinn promised to do her best in helping.

"Brittany please I don't wanna lose her" Santana pleaded, but Brittany continued to give her a harsh glare.

"You promised us you would never snap at Rachel even on your worst days, why should I help a promise breaker" Brittany asked.

"Because I love her that's why, that and you're my best friend other than Quinn" Santana said quietly. There was a moment of silence between the trio and there was a small tension build up before Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but if you make Rachy sad like this again, I'm going to take her side" Brittany said as a final warning.

"Trust me it won't happen again" Santana promised. Brittany nodded uncertainly towards her. And Quinn said

"Well since Rachel went home, I'll go to her house and check on her" Quinn started to say, but Santana quickly interrupted her.

"And why exactly do you get to go check up on my girlfriend, I think I should go and check on her" Santana said in a slightly possessive tone. Quickly barked a laugh,

"Are you serious, you're the last person she wants to see right now, and I'm pretty sure that if you even step foot onto her property, either she'll sick her German Shepard and Boxer on you, have her father's standing on the porch with a possibly loaded shotgun, or both" Quinn explained. Santana mulled the thought over for a moment before sighing.

"I guess you right, just. . . Tell me what she says okay, I really wanna make this right" Santana said. Quinn nodded before leaving the group, this visit could be a dangerous one.

* * *

At the Berry Residence, Rachel was crying her heart out as she pet her full grown, pure bred Boxer Carter, and laid on her German Shepard Nia. Both seemed to understand Rachel's obvious pain, seeing as they both nudged and licked her with affection.

"Oh Carter, Nia, she forgot our anniversary, and whats worse, she yelled at me in the worst possible way, and all I wanted to do was give her one of her presents early" Rachel choked out as Nia whined.

"I mean, I guess I should've waited like Quinn told me to, I know Santana was having a bad day, but I figured, that maybe if I surprised her with her first gift, it would turn her day around and make it better" Rachel cried before going into a sobbing fit for a good five minutes. Some people thought it was weird to talk to your pets, but Rachel felt it was a comforting thought, knowing that your pets would listen to you, even if they couldn't talk back. This time Carter adjusted himself to put his head on Rachel's stomach and offer a small tail wag and a yip.

"I know Carter, but even so, she had no right to yell at me, I was just trying to make her smile" Rachel sighed sadly petting Nia's fur, who in turn wagged her tail. Suddenly the door bell rang and both Nia and Carter quickly leapt from the bed and starting barking furiously as they raced to the door. Rachel sighed in slight depression. She didn't want any visitors right now, especially seeing as both her fathers were working right now. But in a small part of her mind, she hoped it was Santana, though the odds weren't exactly high right now.

"Rachel, I know your home" she heard Quinn say. It was a surprise to hear her at the door. Wasn't she supposed to be at school? After she called her two dogs down, Rachel peered into the peephole on the door and saw Quinn standing outside. She looked concerned as she stared at the door, and just as she was going to knock again, Rachel opened her door.

"Did Santana send you, because if she did, I have obligation to let you in" Rachel said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"What, no she didn't, I came on my own, I heard about what happened, are you okay" Quinn asked in clear concern, suddenly Carter jumped from behind Rachel and started sniffing Quinn with a low growl. However Quinn wasn't afraid. For reasons unknown to both Rachel and Quinn, whenever she or any other of Rachel's friends came over, Carter would investigate them. And the days he didn't do it, Nia was would take his place, only her growls were more threatening and she would stare at the visitor for a good ten minutes.

"Very well come in" Rachel said finally before retreating back into the house with her faithful companions close in tow. Quinn closed the door behind her and followed the small brunette into kitchen. It was quiet between them, neither not knowing what to say to the other. And for a few moments, they just sat at the Island at the center of the kitchen. But the awkward bubble was popped when Quinn said,

"Rachel, she didn't mean to" and that triggered Rachel's tears once more.

"S-She didn't have to yell at me, I just thought giving her the necklace would make her feel better" Rachel cried as she leaned into the blonde's shoulder. Quinn gently stroked her hair in comfort,

"Well in hind sight, I did tell you not to question her, so this isn't entirely your fault, just two percent of it" Quinn said jokingly, though it earned her a weak hit on the shoulder.

"Though I appreciate your feeble attempt of making the mood brighter, it's not necessary" Rachel sighed as she wiped her eyes again.

"Rachel, she's really torn up about it, seriously you should've seen her when B, and I found her, she was crying and everything, of course we started yelling at her soon after" Quinn added.

"Even though I'm mad at her, I don't approve of you yelling at her in a vulnerable state" Rachel said, before again, hitting Quinn in the shoulder, in the same spot.

"Ah! Ow, okay no more yelling at her, but did you really have to hit me in the same spot" Quinn complained rubbing her arm. Rachel chuckled,

"As a matter of fact I do, now is there another reason you came here" Rachel asked, suddenly she heard a rapid knowing on the door.

"Rachel, Rachel please open the door" it was Santana, and she sounded very urgent.

"_That idiot_" Quinn thought, she told Santana not to come now, she told her she would give her the details after she left.

"Do you want me to answer the door" Quinn asked getting ready to get up. But Rachel quickly stopped her.

"No, I'll answer the door, I was talking to Carter and Nia earlier, but I am ready to talk to her, so if you would please watch them, I'll be back momentarily" Rachel said before getting off the chair and walking towards the foyer. She saw Quinn grab the two dog's collars when took one more glance. She took a deep breath and opened the door. And on the other side, she was a slight disheveled cheerio who had mascara running down her face, red puffy eyes but those same eyes both held sorrow and determination. Yet she arms were behind her, obviously hiding something.

"What do you want Santana, you and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now" Rachel said with lightly narrowed eyes. She could see all what little confidence Santana scrapped together deflate after those words, but amazingly enough, Santana stayed put.

"I-I" Santana stuttered. She was chocking already.

"Well" Rachel asked expectantly with an equally raised brow. Santana gulped audibly before opening her mouth,

"Look, I messed up" Santana admitted as she looked down to the porch's wooden paneling.

"You did, however, it seems that I pushed you too much over the week, so I'm not totally in the innocent party" Rachel said lessening her glare at the Latina. But Santana shook her head.

"No you are, you were just trying to be discreet about our anniversary, and I was a total loser and forgot all together" Santana said freeing one of her hands and rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, you were in a bad mood, Quinn warned me about your day, but I thought that if I gave you the small present first, then maybe your mood would have changed significantly" Rachel said. Suddenly she noticed a chain that went down into Santana's top.

"A-Are you wearing the necklace" Rachel asked with a quiet gasp. Santana chuckled before pulling up the chain to reveal Rachel's present to her.

"When I opened it, I instantly loved it, Rachel your gift was beautiful, but I don't deserve it, not after what I did to you" Santana said but made no move to remove the trinket.

"Rae, I'm so sorry, you're the last person who deserves to be yelled at, and me having a bad day is no excuse, I should've listened to Quinn and calmed down" Santana sighed.

"I appreciate your apology, now may I ask whats behind your back" Rachel asked pointed towards the space where Santana's arms should have been.

"Oh yeah" Santana said, she seemed to have forgotten all about her gift all together. She pulled the mysterious item out from behind er to reveal a large bouquet of assorted flowers. This consisted of red roses, white carnations and tiger lilies. But sitting on top of the flowers was a moderately decent sized envelope that read 'to Rachel, mi estrella'.

"Oh, oh Santana their beautiful, but whats this" Rachel asked picking up the envelope.

"Just open it chica" Santana chuckled as she handed Rachel the parcel. Rachel opened it carefully but when she the contents inside, she screamed with excitement.

"You got tickets to go see Funny Girl on Broadway that's been sold out for months" Rachel said excitedly.

"Yeah well it turns out, my Uncle Armando is working the ticket booth, so he scored me some tickets at the last minute" Santana shrugged.

"Santana this is amazing, their balcony seats" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, look I want you to enjoy the tickets and take someone with you, so I hope you enjoy the show, see you later" Santana said before giving Rachel the flowers and turning to leave, at least she had Rachel's forgiveness.

"Wait Santana, don't go, I want you to go with me" Rachel said stopping the Latina in her tracks.

"But why, I snapped at you and made you cry, forgot our anniversary, I'm a horrible girlfriend" Santana exclaimed pointing to herself.

"You're not a terrible girlfriend, you just had a bad day, but you came to my home, apologized and gave me these wonderful gifts, that's all I wanted" Rachel said before taking Santana's hand and intertwining it with hers.

"But" Santana started to say, but suddenly she was pulled down slightly into a passionate kiss. There was no resistance, but Santana was surprised. When Rachel broke the kiss, she smiled lovingly at her,

"There is no but, I love you, people forget things all the time, it's a human mistake, so don't beat yourself up about it too much it" Rachel said. Santana nodded wordlessly and the two shared a moment of silence. Until Quinn opened the door,

"So, are you guys good now, because your dogs are going psycho in here" Santana scoffed,

"Way to ruin a moment Blondie, but if you must know, Rae and I are fine" this made the girl smile brightly.

"Good, cause I'm tired and would like to go home, so I'll see you two later, and enjoy the mess your beloved children made" Quinn chuckled before walking to the driveway and getting into her car. When she was gone, Rachel and Santana went into the house and saw the living room had pillows and stuffing covering the floor.

"Wow" was all Santana could say. And Rachel sighed,

"Like I said, people forget things, and I forgot that Nia and Carter get a little postal when I don't let them answer the door with me" Rachel sighed before putting her face in her hands. Suddenly the partners in crime came running into the room and barking madly at the two girls.

"Well let's just clean up, the show is this weekend and we have to plan the trip" Rachel said.

"I'll get the trash bags" Santana called as she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Huzzah! All done, I hope you liked it. See you later****!**


End file.
